


Weather This Storm

by hit_the_books



Series: SPN Poly Bingo 2017 [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Falling In Love, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Merman Dean, Multi, Polyamory, Selkie Castiel, Selkie Gabriel, Selkies, Sibling Incest, merman Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 01:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11590299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/pseuds/hit_the_books
Summary: When Dean seeks shelter during a storm, he ends up meeting the loves of his life.





	Weather This Storm

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for SPN Poly Bingo and the square: Mermaids/Selkies AU.

Storms were always worse above the water, but sometimes they were so powerful, even deep beneath the waves wasn’t safe. Such a storm was rolling through Dean’s home one night when he was far from the safety of the caves he still lived in with his father.

His tail, slick glittering scales of green and gold, was tiring when he saw an unfamiliar cave looming ahead. He wouldn’t be able to out swim the storm forever, so without further thought darted inside the cave and got as deep as he could, not really sure where he was going.

Dean settled down on some rocks, holding onto seaweed and waited. Like any merpeson, he could easily see in the dark depths of the water, feel the various ways the water moved around him.

The sudden shift in the water beyond the rumbling of the storm sent Dean swimming fast away from the rocks he’d been sat on. Two shapes swam in front of him and blocked his path.

His heart thudded hard in his chest as he realized that two selkies blocked his path. One had dark, short hair, and the other short golden brown hair. There were markings on their torsos—one with dark hair had blue ink, and the one with golden hair had red. Dark gray furred tails, like a seal's, swished in the water, threatening and hesitant. Dean wondered at the color of their eyes as his mind raced to think of what to do.

“I’m sorry,” Dean begged, “I didn’t know anyone was here… I was trying to get away from the storm.”

The two selkies quirked their heads at Dean, and he prayed that they understood him. His Selkien was a little rusty, but he was reasonably sure he’d said what he’d meant to say. It had been some time since a merperson had seen a selkie. And in the past, the two groups warred, but a peace had been between them for many centuries. Not that either group tended to stray into the other’s territory.

The one on the left with blue ink raised a hand to his chest. “I am Castiel. This is my brother Gabriel. You are welcome to weather the storm here.”

“T-thank you. I’m Dean.”

Gabriel, the one with red markings rolled his eyes and swam straight up to Dean. “You’re cute, Dean. My brother is going to take a million years to tell you that. But I’m telling you right now.” Gabriel winked at him and then swam past.

Dean’s stomach suddenly felt weird. A blush crept up his cheeks and he could feel blood rushing to his scales, feel the color intensify there. Castiel swam up to Dean and gave him a concerned look.

“Are you alright?” Castiel sounded sincere in his worry.

Giving a small smile, Dean ducked his head and then looked at Castiel. “I… I am now.”

Castiel returned the smile, a blush creeping up his cheeks. “Come, I’ll take you to where it’s safe.” The selkie took Dean’s hand and led him deeper into the caves.

Behind them as they swam, Dean could hear the mounting booms of the storm above, but the deeper he went with the selkies, the safer he felt.

Reaching a more purpose made sanctum, Dean’s eyes adjusted in the glow of a lantern. He knew selkies had similar crafting skills to his own people, but many of the tales about them painted them to be barbarians, who had no time for making things. Gabriel’s eyes were amber and Castiel’s were a sparkling blue—they both looked the furthest thing from barbarians.

Hangings on the walls and shelves cluttered with things from below and above, and spears in a rack, showed Dean that the space was more than just a place to stay out of the storm’s way: it was Castiel and Gabriel’s home.

Even though they were brothers, Castiel and Gabriel were very much in each other’s space as they settled in again. Dean was surprised, but not disgusted—their people’s found partners where they could. It wasn’t unusual for merpeople or selkies to have multiple partners that they lived with.

“Your home is nice,” Dean said as he came to a rest on some rocks.

Gabriel grinned at him. “Flatterer… Yeah, it’s good. We like it out here.”

Both Gabriel and Castiel came to settle down either side of Dean. An ache, Dean didn’t know he’d had, started in his chest. But as soon as he acknowledged the pain, Dean knew that he had been missing some kind of companionship since his brother had paired off with two mermaids, Jessica and Madison, and settled with them. He hadn’t realized how lonely he had been.

The three of them talked until they tired and Dean woke many hours later between the two selkies. It was warm and comforting between them. But the storm was over and Dean knew he had to go.

Stirring from his spot Dean went to swim up and away, but a hand laced with his. Castiel looked at him and slid a little closer, furred tail brushing against Dean’s scales.

“Stay,” Castiel begged. “Please.”

The thought of leaving filled Dean with loneliness. He allowed Castiel to pull him closer and then Gabriel shifted up closer behind him. Arms held him in place and Dean sighed in contentment.

“Give us a chance,” Gabriel murmured sleepily from behind Dean. “If you don’t like us furballs, you’re welcome to leave whenever you want. But we like you, Dean.”

One night turned into many. Stretching on through the season and into the next. Both brothers always reminded Dean that he could leave, that he didn’t have to stay. He always said he wanted to stay. Word of his new companions reached his brother and father—Sam was happy for him, but John stayed silent, only sending along Dean’s things by way of his brother.

“Do you love them?” Sam asked him when he finally came to see Dean.

Dean ducked his head. He couldn’t look at his brother as he said, “Yes.”

A whole passage of the sun found the caves much changed, as Dean became part of Castiel and Gabriel’s family. Hunting and living together. It was a life Dean had never hoped for himself. In the nights he thanked the storm that brought him to them, as they teased their bodies into delicious ecstasy, and showed each other the love they held for one another.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [dreamsfromthebunker](https://dreamsfromthebunker.tumblr.com/).


End file.
